MADE 2015 World Tour
| end_date = | number_of_legs = 3 | number_of_shows = 34 in Asia 1 in Oceania 35 Total | Misc = | last_tour = Japan Dome Tour: X (2014-15) | this_tour = Big Bang MADE 2015 World Tour (2015-16) | next_tour = }} Big Bang MADE 2015-16 World Tour is the upcoming second world tour by South Korean boy band Big Bang, in support of their third Korean studio album (seventh in total), MADE (2015). The Asia shows were announced in April 2015. The tour is expected to visit at least 15 countries including China, Japan, and the United States. The first two concerts are scheduled to begin on April 25 and 26, 2015 in Seoul, South Korea. Background The tour was announced via YG Entertainment's Twitter on April 1, 2015: The first two concerts will be held at the Olympic Gymnastics Arena on April 25 and 26 and is sponsored by Naver. On April 27, the rest of Asia leg was released with a total of 30 shows with new dates in Japan. The tour will continue into 2016. On April 16, the first trailer of the tour was released on BIGBANG's youtube channel. The shoot took a total of four days in Los Angeles. The song featured in the trailer was created by Kush and Seo Won Jin, with lyrics written by G-Dragon. Before announcing the dates, it was also revealed highly claimed crew will be joining the tour, including LeRoy Bennett, Ed Burke, Gil Smith II, and Jonathan Lia. They also worked with Beyoncé and Jay-Z on their On The Run Tour. Concerts The tickets for the first two concerts in Seoul was opened on April 6–7. The concerts tickets were sold out on both days within a matter of minutes with servers crashing. The demand for tickets continues to increase, which made YG Entertainment to make an interview, saying, "As it′s a concert held by Big Bang in a long time, the interest in it is as great as ever." He continued, "We′re being flooded with inquries on ways to get tickets." The tour is the largest scale that a Korean artist has ever planned, with 1.4 million fans estimated to attend, Big Bang breaks their previous record in Alive Tour, which gathered 800,000 fans around the world. After having announced the Japanese Dome Tour, Big Bang became the first foreign artist to hold a Japanese dome tour three years straight, a great feat for any foreign artist, largely due to the capacities the domes hold. Setlist This setlist is representative of their first show in Seoul. # "Fantastic Baby" # "Tonight" # "Stupid Liar" # "Haru Haru" # "How Gee" # "Feeling" # "Loser" # "Blue" # "Bad Boy" # "Cafe" # "Lies" # "Strong Baby" (Seungri) # "Let's Talk About Love" (Seungri ft: G-Dragon & Taeyang) # "Wings" (Daesung) # "Doom Dada" (T.O.P) # "Eyes Nose Lips" (Taeyang) # "Good Boy" (G-Dragon & Taeyang) # "Crooked" (G-Dragon) # "Bae Bae" # "Last Farewell" ;Encore: # "Hands Up" # "Heaven" # "Bae Bae" # "Fantastic Baby" # "Loser" Tour dates References External links *Official Site *YG Entertainment Category:2015 concert tours Category:2016 concert tours Category:Big Bang (South Korean band) Category:Big Bang (South Korean band) concert tours